Selenarctos
The Nation of Selenarctos is located in the Philippine Islands. The capital of Selenarctos is Manila, and the government style is best described as a Constitutional Dictatorship with a number of elected positions. This factbook contains a mix of IC & OOC content formats and the information contained within, with the exception of any sections marked classified, may be assumed common knowledge (though if something is impropperly labeled, I reserve the right to change it). Please do not edit these pages; PM me on the CyberNations forums if you have an issue (username ikrolm). __TOC__ A Brief History: The Founding of Selenarctos Predecessor Nation: The Philippine Free State Following the fall of the Philippine Free State and subsequent anarchy in the Philippine Islands, a coalition of Pax Pacifica nations led by Greater Aotearoa moved in to secure order in the Philippine islands. It was during this time our ruler IKrolm emerged onto the political stage. Originally a citizen of Greater Aoteroa, he was born on Easter Island and escaped some 5 years before the formation of Selenarctos but little else, including his exact age, is known. IKrolm quickly gathered the support of various, critical factions (many of which are signatories of the Selenarctan Constitution) including major industry leaders and upstanding Filipinos. Once he felt he had secured the support of a majority of the population, IKrolm initiated negotiations with Greater Aotearoa and the Pax Pacifica block to free the Philippine Islands. Largely through these negotiations, The Nation of Selenarctos was born. Other Selenarctos Wiki Pages Diplomatic Agreements Diplomatic Recognition All nations may be considered recognized except for the following: *Grassy Plains N' Such Citizens from non-reconized nations must recieve written approval from the Popular Divison before entering Selenarctos. Active Diplomatic Agreements *Pax Pacifica (MDP) (First Pax Pacifica Thread, Second Thread) *The Sydney Accords (Non-Military) (The Sydney Convention) *The White Cross International Aid Organization (Second Summit) *The Asian Union (ODP) *The Treaty of Bankok (NAP+economic level) *The Oceanic Union (MDoAP), (First Discussion Thread, Second Discussion Thread, Third Discussion Thread) *Selenarctos/Cochin MDP/FTA *Association of South East Nations (USC PRC (2), Vietnam UFE, Malay Fed., Selenarctos) *Quadruple Powers of South East Asia (USC PRC (2), Vietnam UFE, Malay Fed., Selenarctos) *Selenarctos/Sri Lanka MDP *The Trade Federation (Discussion Thread) *Sino Filipino Mutual Security and Economic Development Treaty (MDoAP) (UFE, Selenarctos) Canceled Diplomatic Agreements *Selenarctos/Southern Tang NAP/FTA, Southern Tang Disbanded *Selenarctos/Troina NAP/FTA, Troina Disbanded *Observer: Asian Unity Pact (MDoAP), First AUP General Congress, Second AUP General Congress, AUP Disbanded *Selenarctos/Acca Dacca ODP/FTA, Acca Dacca Disbanded *Selenarctos/Cochin NAP/FTA, Upgraded to the Selenarctos/Cochin MDP/FTA *Selenarctos/Girltopia NAP/Economic Agreement, Girltopia Disbanded *Selenarctos/Las Malvinas Islands NAP/Optional Trade Agreement/Weapon Sales Agreement, Las Malvinas Disbanded *United States of China People's Republic of China (2) United Federation of the East/Selenarctos (NAP/Trade Agreement), Upgraded to the Sino Filipino MDoAP Other Threads of Importance *Selenarctos News Thread Noteworthy Posts/Events *The Founding of Selenarctos *The Constitution of Selenarctos *Military & Industrialization Contracts *Moon Landing *Military Upgrade *Annexation of Borneo *Navy Construction *Breakup of Singacorp/Singapore Protectorate *Meeting in Singapore (Sumatra/Singapore Tunnel) *Mars Landing *Maglev Subway Construction *Of Politics *Purchasing Knowledge (Fusion Power) *Cup of Nations IV, Selenarctos' first venture into international sports (Signup Thread) Past Military Operations *Northern Luzon Campaign, Successful *Yamato Defense, Canceled *XM1203 Artillery Test (Sands in the Wind War: Raochin/Rebel Army & Novak), Classified *Missiles Over Mandalore (& rebuilding Mandalore; related: Enough is Enough, Missiles Over Furon) *Acca Dacca (& a little here) *Samarinda Crisis *South China Sea Territorial Dispute, Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5 *Operation Hari Seldon, Battle of Long Island, Classified *Rogue Nuclear Submarines, minor involvement, Successful *Greater Korean War, DoW Thread, Resolution Thread 1, Resolution Thread 2 Other Threads (OOC Notes) *1050mm Cannon/Drydock Construction *Port of Singapore *Minilla Island Stock Market Crash *Dalmatian Ultimatum to the Korean Federation *Procinctian Demilitarization Celebration *In A Frozen Land OOC Notes Spy Rolls In general, just PM me; I'm open to most anything with out needing spy rolls. If you insist on using spy rolls, they must be backed up with sufficient amount of RP. Whether they're detected or not depends on how creative you are when writing them. If you mess up the RP, even if the roll was successful, I reserve the right not to recognize a success. For example, if you successfully roll to disable my nuclear missiles (of which I have none), my plane-carried nuclear bombs are and remain unharmed. Time Scale Nearly all of my threads run along the 1 month IRL = 1 year RP timescale. Weather & Time of Year When important, the time of year corresponds to the part of month the RP begins in. Unless otherwise specified, if a thread begins for example on the fifteenth of the month OOC, then the RP begins in June and continues from there. Weather for single-event RPs is the weather in the RL Philippines when the RP begins. Weather for longer RPs corresponds to the weather during the the period of the month when the RP began. The dry season lasts from December to May OOC in the RL Philippines, and the rainy season lasts from May through November. IKrolm (character) While the name IKrolm refered to the founder of Selenarctos and the head of the early Central Government, this was simply a tribute to the fact that I run the country. IKrolm was never developed as a character and subsequently disappeared from mention to reduce OOC/IC interactions. Important Government Positions Also see, Selenarctos Former Government Officials Important people within the Carlos Burke's interim government: *'Carlos Burke:' Head of the interim government, Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/11/11) *'Atanasio Calderón:' Commander of the Army, Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/11/11) *'Cátulo Sierra:' Commander of the Air Force, Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/11/11) *'Dunstano Alejandro:' Commander of the Navy, Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/11/11) *'Astor Torres:' Special Adviser to Mr. Burke, Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/11/11) Armed Forces of Selenarctos *Max IG Soldiers: 85,131 *Max IG Tanks: 8,513 *IG Planes: 105 *IG Navy: 57 Naval Force Active Ship Classes: *(1) Manaul-class Aircraft Carrier (C-01) *(15) Polo-class Destroyers (DD-111 through 125) *(8) Duwende-class Light Stealth Frigates (LF-301S through 308S) *(4) Sirena-class Attack Submarines (AS-1U1 through 1U4) *(2) Cyclone-class Patrol Ships (P-001 and P-002) Decommissioned Ship Classes: * Spruance-Class Destroyers CLASSIFIED: Anti-Ship Defenses: 60 automated land-based, air-camouflaged P-5 and P-700 launch facilities are located along on Selenarctan coast lines. They are armed with 1,800 land-based P-5s and 720 land-based P-700s ready to launch at any given time plus another 1,800 P-5s and 360 P-700s in reserve. SOSUS Network: The Naval Force maintains a network of SOSUS sensors in the waters surrounding Selenarctos. For a more detailed explanation and map, see this link. END CLASSIFIED Air Force Aircraft Breakdown: *(40 Squadrons) F22 Air Superiority Fighter *(11 Squadrons) F35 Strike Fighter *(5 Squadrons) 2O37 Strategic Bomber *(10 Squadrons) Predator C UAV *(2 Squadrons) Typhoon Fighter *(5 Squadrons) F-1 Quantum One squadron consists of 12 planes. CLASSIFIED: Satellite Radar Network: Radar, infrared, visual and EMR detector-equipped satellites which provide 24 hour global monitoring of missiles and planes. More information here, and elsewhere in the news thread. Sonobouy: The Airforce possesses several variants of plane-dropable, active-sonar bouys designed to scan an area and transmit data through a satellite uplink. Sonobouies were kept deployed in major shipping lanes/channels around Selenarctos before the completion of the SOSUS network. END CLASSIFIED Ground Force *Active Combat Personnel: 100,000 trained soldiers *Reserve Combat Personnel: 50,000 soldiers Man-Portable Weapons of the Ground Force: Vehicles and Heavy Weapons of the Ground Force: Domestic Force *Active Personnel: 40,000 police officers *Active Rapid-Response Personnel: 4,000 The standard rifle of Domestic Force Rapid-Responce units is the SG 551 SWAT assault rifle. (link 1, link 2) Light Craft: *Air-Cushioned Landing Craft (LCAC) Large Vessels: *(3) Cyclone-class Patrol Ships (Patrol-1, Patrol-2 and Patrol-3) Aerial Craft: *(10) Predator A UAV The Predator A UAV, originally manufactured by the Selenarctan Strategic Defense Corporation for the Air Force, was transferred to the Domestic Force after the introduction of the Predator C and is most commonly used for surveillance of waterways or, if necessary, tactical support of Ground Force Personnel. Foreign Intelligence Force Foreign Embassies: Number: 3 Embassy Location: Slavorussia *Ambassador: Mr. Tulla Castaneda *Civilian Embassy Personnel: 34 *Embassy Security Personnel: 10 (Active Ground Force on loan to the Foreign Intelligence Force) Embassy Location: Republic of Wallonia *Ambassador: Mr. Giraldo Arteaga *Civilian Embassy Personnel: 23 *Embassy Security Personnel: 10 (Active Ground Force on loan to the Foreign Intelligence Force) Embassy Location: Midwest Republic *Ambassador: Mr. Ambroise Segovia *Civilian Embassy Personnel: 18 *Embassy Security Personnel: 10 (Active Ground Force on loan to the Foreign Intelligence Force) Domestic Embassies: Number: 2 Nation: Slavorussia *Ambassador: Sergey Bodisko Nation: Midwest Republic *Ambassador: Rick Nasnly Please Note: While ambassadors maintain diplomatic immunity, other embassy personnel are subject to Selenarctan law. A recognized country may request equivalent punishment be carried out within it's own facilities. Language in Selenarctos Selenarctos has two official languates, English and Tagalog. Both are taught equally in public schools such that most native Selenarctans are fluent in both by the time they become adults. Government documents are available in both languages, however street signs, advertisements and other public displays vary. Typically these items are in English in Manila and the surrounding parts of Luzon (the most populated part of Selenarctos) and Tagalog in the rest. Government Policies Border Policy Open borders. Selenarctos reserves the right to search and/or seize any suspected illegal or intentionally harmful cargo passing through or into Selenarctan waters. All persons entering Selenarctos must present a valid passport or equivalent documentation, or file for refugee status. Those entering by passport without a work permit will be given a visa valid for 90 days and, for visits lasting between 80 and 90 days, a second visa will not be issued for 30 days after the date of departure. Intentional failure (as determined by a court of law) to exit the country or entering illegally is a federal offense. Water Boundaries Selenarctos claims territorial sovereignty over all waterways within 10nm (dark blue on the map) of any of our numerous islands/internal waters and exclusive economic use of waterways up to 200nm offshore (middle blue). Water Policy Open water. Ships registered to any recognized nation may sail unhindered though waters claimed by Selenarctos. Ships sailing within the Selenarctan territorial waters or entering any docking facilities are subject to search and/or seizure. Unallied military vessels moving through Selenarctan waterways are required to file a course at least 24 hours beforehand with the Domestic Force. Ships not registered or registered to an unrecognized nation may be stopped and searched at the discretion of the Security Division. Pratas Island Waters: Selenarctos claims territorial waters extending 10nm out from the Pratas Reef system, but does not claim an EEZ extending any further. All civilian ships are required to file a course 24 hours before entering Pratas territorial waters, and military vessels are never permitted within said waters. Air Boundaries Selenarctos claims the airspace within it's exclusive economic waterways extending upward from the earth's core (meaning it expands slightly as you go up) to an altitude of 100km above the earth's surface. Air Policy Selenarctos maintains a policy of open air. Any civilian plane may fly through Selenarctos airspace, provided they file a flight plan with local authorities at least 24 hours in advance for all flights exceeding 200nm or crossing the Selenarctan Air Boundary, or as required by local regulations. Military planes, planes with the intent to land and planes flying over city boundaries must file a flight plan with the Air Force at least 24 hours in advance. Sensitive Data Policy Maps and Cities Manila (Capital) *Population: 8,000,000 *Manila is the largest city in Selenarctos, and home to most military commands and national-level government buildings. (1) Mariveles (formerly Fieres) *Population: 1,300,000 (2) Batangas (formerly Cerrie) *Population: 600,000 *Additional Information: Home to the space program administrative offices and mission control. (3) Naga City (formerly Raine) *Population: 650,000 (4) Calbayog (formerly Rrenes) *Population: 1,200,000 (5) Cebu (formerly Oénsel) *Population: 900,000 (6) Bacolod (formerly Andalia) *Population: 600,000 (7) Davao City (formerly Preh) *Population: 2,550,000 (8) Dagupan (formerly Rantél) *Population: 450,000 (9) Laoag (formerly Eyes) *Population: 1,250,000 (10) Dinalungan (formerly Viena) *Population: 650,000 Under the interim government of the People's Republic of Selenarctos, the major cities were renamed from the names they had worn since the founding of Selenarctos to their traditional Filipino names (bold). As Manila is the traditional name, it was unchanged. Major Corporations of Selenarctos ***OOC: Please note that parts of this section are very out of date. Selenarctan Strategic Defense Corporation The Selenarctan Strategic Defense Corporation, formerly known as Selenarctan Defense Industries, Inc., was the primary supplier of military goods to Security Division under the Central Government. During this time, the Selenarctan Strategic Defense Corporation held a virtual monopoly on military hardware but declined to sell to non-government entities. The interim government under Carlos Burke broke up the Selenarctan Strategic Defense Corporation into a number of smaller arms companies to increase efficiency that the research projects of the defense behemoth had been lacking, while simultaneously holding onto a number of patents for the Selenarctan Strategic Defense Corporation's best work. *Headquarters: Manila Major Sales: *Weapons Exhibition *Sale to Las Malvinas, seventeen billion NSC *Military Surplus Sales, two hundred million NSC *Sale to Sri Lanka, six hundred fifty million NSC *Sale to Wallonia, four billion NSC *Xinyan Republic, eighty hundred eighty million NSC *Soldania International Arms Fair *MoG[Corp], twenty one point 5 million NSC *Caspian Clique, four million NSC per month Preh Wood Products Preh Wood Products produces an estimated 65% of wood, paper, and other wood-pulp products used through out Selenarctos. *Headquarters: Preh Filipino Steel Filipino Steel is the #1 supplier of steel, coal and uranium within Selenarctos. *Headquarters: Preh *CEO: Antonio Pilar General Metals, Ltd General Metals is the #2 supplier of steel and the #1 supplier of aluminum, brass, copper and gold. *Headquarters: Fieres Ersch Electronics, Inc. Ersch Electronics is the #1 supplier of both consumer and industrial electronics within Selenarctos. *Headquarters: Oénsel Selenarctan Power, Inc. Selenarctan Power, Inc. (SPI) is the only power supplier in Selenarctos, and works closely with the government to ensure 24 hour/day coverage is available to every island. *Headquarters: Manila Fieres Shipyards, Inc. Fieres Shipyards, Inc. is the only manufacturer of ships displacing more than 200,000kg within Selenarctos. *Headquarters: Manila COISCO Shipping, Ltd. COISCO is the largest domestic and international shipping company in Selenarctos. *Headquarters: Preh Selenarctan Aerospace Consortium 12 medium-sized and a number of smaller corporations make up the Selenarctan Aerospace Consortium, who supply most government aircraft and spacecraft, as well as a number of commercial planes. *FF5000 sales to the Kingdom of Cochin Commercial Airlines There are currently no Selenarctan-owned commercial airlines with regularly scheduled international passenger flights. The majority of international freight flights are handled by COISCO Shipping, Inc. Bank of Selenarctos The Bank of Selenarctos primarily serves corporations and business entities, but is willing to work with anyone. Philippine National Bank The Philippine National Bank is the largest bank in Selenarctos, serving approximately 20,000,000 individuals and numerous small business. Deployed Military Assets Pratas Reef Research Station Ground Force: *50 infantry from the 3rd Mechanized Division *1 Humvee *8 LARC-V amphibious trucks (also used by civilian personnel to ferry equipment between islands) Category:Selenarctos Category:Asian Nations Category:Pacific Nations Category:Oceanic Nations